Rose's Rambles
by fredandgeorgelover4ever
Summary: A one-shot about what was going through Rose's head as she sets off to Hogwarts. Includes a teary-eyed Ron, a sexy Malfoy, and boy-hungry cousins!


A Harry Potter Next Generation Story

Scorpius Malfoy x Rose Weasley

DISCLAMER:

Me: So I own Draco Malfoy

Astoria: Ummm no hun, I do

Draco: (sheepishly) Uh girls, I actually belong to JK Rowling

JK Rowling: HAHAHA! Losers!

Me & Astoria: *pouts* Ughh fine! Whateves!

*Started from ending of The Deathly Hallows, Epilogue, as Rose boards the train*

Rose POV

As I looked back at my daddy as I boarded the train, I choked back tears. However stubborn and thickheaded my dad could be, he would always be my daddy in my heart. _God, how corny is that?_ I thought to myself, while chuckling under my breath a bit. As I began walking past multiple full compartments, I ran straight into a platinum blond. As I mumbled sorry quickly, I caught my breath looking up into his face. He was gorgeous; what with his hair so blond it was almost white with sparkling gray eyes and a quirky smile. His paleness could be rivaled by vampires.

"Oh excuse me, umm Miss?" he said, ever polite. God, he _**was**_ perfect.

It took me a second to reply, as I continued to gaze at his face.

"Oh umm Weasley. I'm Rose Weasley." I said meekly. What's wrong with me? I'm usually the fiery, wild Weasley, who yelled at the Minister of Magic when he woke me up at 2 am, ringing the doorbell to my house, when he came to talk to my dad about some urgent exploding toilet issue. Now I'm shy around a complete stranger.

"Pleasure," he drawled as he looked me up and down,

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

"Oh, I know!" I replied, without thinking. I mentally smacked myself. I glanced at him, noticing his quirked eyebrow. Oh hell.

"Well umm you see, my dad doesn't really want me to talk to you." I said in a rush, blushing the famous Weasley blush I was cursed with. I mean it fucking flooded my whole face, right to the tips of my ears!

"Oh, well then." He paused for a moment. "Do _**you **_want to talk to me?" he asked.

"Yes." I said without thinking. " You seem interesting!" I rushed on to say as that god damn started to quirk again.

"Then I'll be seeing you around, Miss Weasley." He smirked, winking.

As he strutted away, someone called my name. I whirled around, finding myself face to face with Dominique, who was around three years older than me.

"Oh! Hey Dom!" I squeaked, hoping she hadn't seen me talking to Scorpius.

"Hey Rose. Who was that that fine specimen of the male species you were just talking to?" That's my Dom. Blunt and boy-hungry. Merlin knows she goes through them faster than my Nimbus 5500 at its top speed of 275. Must be the Veela in her, cause everyone know what a flirt her older sister Vickie was until she finally started dating Teddy.

"Oh um…that was some boy in my year. He, uhh, came to ask if my mum and dad and Uncle Harry really did escape from Gringotts on a dragon. Just some stupid fanboy."

"Oh, a first year? Uggh nevermind." She said, looking slightly disappointed. That was until she saw Evan Wood strutting down the cramped hall.

"Oi Evan!" She called, perked up again, running off to him and his "ahmazing" abs, that I've heard about WAY to many times before .

I went to find Al, wandering past many full compartments until I found the one with the cluster of Potters and Weasleys, plus our family friends.

There was Lorcan and Lysander, the Scamender twins, both first years. Albus Potter, who we just called Al, who was obviously another first year. His older brother, James Potter, known prankster and a third generation marauder (also the leader), who was (of course) in Gryffindor and a third year. My cousins, Fred and Louis Weasley (who are cousins themselves), both third gen marauder, proud Gryffindors, and again, both third years. There was also Ali Longbottom, my best friend and again another first year.

I sat down next to Al, as the started to move and stuck my head out the window calling to my parents and Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. From the looks of it my dad was holding back tears. Merlin, that was so like him, but the next thing I knew I was crying too.

"BYE DAD!" I yelled over the noise. "Bye Hugo! Bye Mum! I'll miss you all!" I shouted as they finally disappeared.

I sighed with nervousness and relief.

I was finally free to go off and do all the stupid pranks and cause all different types of problems. Free to kiss cute boys and stay up as late as I wanted. Finally free. But did I want be?


End file.
